Too Lost in You
by promisedtea
Summary: The Weasleys get an unexpected vsitor staying with them during the summer holidays, much to Ron's discust and Hermione's delight. Cedric/Hermione AU
1. Unexpected News

**Title: Too Lost in You**

**Pairings: Cedric/Hermione, Some Ron/Hermione**

**Plot: The Weasleys get a surprise visitor for the summer holidays, much to Ron's distaste and Hermione's Delight, what will happen to their friendship now that they have someone new to contend with?  
**

**Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic in a while, and I would greatly appreachiate a beta reader. This fic is AU as Cedric survived the Triwizzard Tournemat. **

**Disclainer: I don't own Harry Potter, this fic is for fun and no profit is being made out from this. Anything related to Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Ms JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Unexpected News**

"DIGGORY'S WHAT?"

Fred Weasley quickly clamped his hand over his little brother's mouth hissing at him to be quiet. George quickly stuck his head out of their brother's bedroom listening for any sudden movement from their mother, he listened carefully, praying that she hadn't heard Ron's sudden outburst. Happy that his mother hadn't heard a thing, George quietly closed the door, and nodded to his twin to remove his hand from Ron's mouth.

"Bloody hell Ron" Fred hissed "What you trying to do let the whole village know?" George sniggered,

"Sorry" Ron apologised "But are you sure that Diggory is stopping with us this summer?" he asked not knowing whether or not to believe them. After all Fred and George were master pranksters, and Fred's revelation that Cedric Diggory was staying with them through out the summer holidays, could be one of their latest pranks, he needed to take precautions, George sighed,

"We're sure little brother we heard the whole conversation, its sealed Cedric Diggory is staying with us for the summer" Fred nodded in agreement Ron frowned. Great just great, this was all he needed. He had been hoping that he could spend some time alone with Hermione this summer, since they had grown closer, and now that Cedric was coming to stay with them, the plans he had for him and Hermione were thrown out the window.

Ron sighed heavily running his hand through his growing ginger locks, why did his brothers always have to ruin things for him.

"Cheer up little brother" Fred assured smiling warmly bringing his arm around his shoulders affectingly, George came to his other side mimicking his twin's actions,

"Yeah cheer up Ron, we're sure Hermione will only have eyes for you this summer" the twins sniggered as Ron went a deep shade of red, without giving their brother time for a response both boys vanished in thin air their. With their laughter still ringing in his ears, Ron quickly hurried over to his desk pulled out two pieces of parchment, dabbed in quill in ink and began to write:

Dear Hermione

_You'll never guess who's coming to stay with us this summer at the Burrow! _

_DIGGORY. _

_That's right, Diggory Cedric Diggory is staying with us. Can you believe it? I didn't at first, I did get the information from Fred and George and you know how those two can be. But it does explain why mum is making extra effort in getting the house clean. _

_But still its going to be strange having him around, Fred told me he's staying with us because his dad has to go away on business for the ministry somewhere. Hope you are well, counting down the days to seeing you! _

_All my Love _

_Ron _

He read the letter over and over again, double-checking for any mistakes, but knowing Hermione she'd spot them anyway. Happy with what he had put, he rolled the parchment small enough so he could attach it to his owls leg, which was now happily flapping around his room.

It took him almost five minuets to get the bird calm enough so he could attach the letter to its leg,

"Take this to Hermione" he instructed to the bird, tying the letter to its leg, the bird hooted affectionately and no sooner had he tied the letter to it's leg, had the bird took off in flight. Sighing Ron made his way back to his desk and wrote the same note to Harry, all the while his thoughts turning to how Hermione would react the news of Cedric's stay.

* * *

Hermione Granger starred in shock at the letter she held in her hand, never in a million years had she expected to see the words Cedric Diggory and The Burrow in the same sentence, let alone in the same letter. Surly Ron was just playing along with the twins; she shook her head, not willing to believe the ink on the parchment.

"Hermione is everything alright sweetheart, you've gone awfully pale", her mothers concerned voice shattered her thoughts. Snapping back to reality, Hermione looked up to see her mothers eyes flash with concern.

"Yes mum I'm fine, shocked but fine" she replied sensing her mother hadn't noticed the letter she was holding,

"Is that a letter from one of your school friends?" her father asked as he entered the kitchen, his arms full of the weeks grocery shopping. Hermione nodded wordlessly,

"Thought I saw an Owl earlier" he replied smiling warmly as he placed the shopping bags onto the work surfaces.

"Could I be excused, please Dad?" Hermione asked her eyes pleading, her father frowned his brow creasing in concern,

"Of course petal, your friends aren't in trouble again are they?" he asked causing her to laugh slightly. She smiled at the old mans concern,

"No Dad they aren't in trouble, I just need to send an Owl getting a few facts straight" she replied backing slowly out of the kitchen, all the time feeling her parents concerned eyes on her back as she retreated up to her bedroom.

Once there she quickly locked the door behind her, rushing over to her desk she pulled out her own ink and parchment and quickly scribbled her reply to Ron:

_Dear Ron_

_Are you sure Fred and George are right? Can you really trust them with something like this? I mean of all the things to come up with Cedric Diggory staying at the Burrow for the summer, even for them it's a little low._

_If, if it's true oh my! That's quite interesting. I wonder why his father wants him to stay with us over the summer, and something for the ministry you say; I best take a look into that._

_I can't wait to see you, Harry and your family again. Tell Ginny I said hi won't you._

_Counting down the days_

_Hermione_

Satisfied with what she had written, she carefully folded the letter and gave it to Ron's owl, which her father had seen earlier,

"You know who to take this to" she instructed again the owl hooted excitedly, took the letter in its beak and flew off. Hermione sighed heavily, still coming to terms with the news. If Ron had been telling the truth and Cedric was really going to be staying at the Burrow with them over the summer, Merlin help them all.

* * *

_Comments are love _


	2. Early Morning Arrivals

Chapter Two- Early Morning Arrival

It had just gone 8am and being the early morning riser that she was Hermione Granger was already up and dressed for the day ahead. Stifling a yawn the young witch made her way down the old rickety stair case that belonged to the Burrow, and headed towards the kitchen, where the smell of a freshly cooked breakfast invaded her senses.

It had been two weeks since Ron had sent her news of Cedric's arrival at The Burrow, she herself had been at the Burrow just over two days and there was still no sign of the handsome Hufflepuff.

"_Handsome"_ Hermione thought to herself _"Since when has she ever thought of Cedric as handsome?" _ Shaking her head Hermione entered the kitchen, not really paying attention to other than Mrs Weasley; she walked straight towards the fridge, and grabbed the milk carton from the bottom shelf, pouring some into one of the awaiting glasses that was stood neat in a line.

"Ah Hermione good morning" Mrs Weasley chirped happily throwing some fresh bacon and sausage into the already well used frying pan, "How many sausages would you like today dear?"

"Just the two as always Mrs Weasley, thanks" she replied pouring herself another glass of milk and taking long gulps.

"You sure you just want the two Granger? I remember once or twice in the breakfast hall you always had more than two" Hermione froze in place, as the smooth silky voice of Cedric Diggory filled her ears.

"Now now Cedric, leave the poor girl alone, she'll help herself to seconds if needs be" Mrs Weasley chided, causing Hermione to blush slightly.

"Sorry Mrs M" Cedric apologised causing the older woman to giggle slightly, Hermione who had overcome her sudden surprise was now sat at the breakfast table alongside Cedric.

"Mrs M?" she asked amusement clear in her voice, Cedric grinned sheepishly and replied "It's better than calling her Molly or Mrs Weasley all the time, besides I prefer Mrs M to Mrs W, just sounds catchier"

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked quickly wanting to know more about his arrival, just as Mrs Weasley dished out her breakfast, the smell causing her stomach to growl again; a soft blush appeared on her cheeks as Cedric chuckled slightly.

"Hungry Granger?" he asked playfully Hermione ignored him and smiled gratefully at Mrs Weasley, who was watching over her cautiously.

"Are you sure that's all you are having my dear?" Mrs Weasley asked again, Hermione smiled warmly reminding herself that this was the same ritual she went through with, the older woman every time she came to stay. Being the over protective mother that she was, Molly Weasley always liked to see her children eat well, and Hermione was no exception, she was part of the family after all.

"I'm sure Mrs Weasley, this will be enough for me, thank you all the same" Cedric who had never witnessed an over protective Molly Weasley before, watched the light banter between the two women amused. He watched as Hermione's face turned a deeper shade of red as Molly, snuck another sausage onto her plate. He smiled warmly watching Hermione closely as she tucked into the hearty breakfast now sat on her plate; his heart gave a little flutter as he watched her.

"Sorry about that" she mumbled sheepishly her cheeks still a lovely shade of red,

"Is she always like that?" he asked amusement clear in his voice, Hermione chuckled slightly

"That's Mrs Weasley for you, always the over protective mother" she replied, "I feel sorry for Ginny" she replied, Cedric laughed at her comment, he wanted to say something to Hermione but was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the household. He sighed as the rest of the Weasley clan entered the small kitchen, and after welcoming him to the house, the twins mentioning something about he'd want to leave within the first two days, all Cedric could do was watch the young woman sat beside him. His heart gave a light flutter as she laughed at something that Ginny had whispered in her ear, what in Merlin's name was wrong with him. He'd never even thought about Hermione Granger, but with her sitting next to him, and the thought of spending the summer with her sounded heaven. Oh boy, he thought to himself he really was going to be in for a rough ride.

* * *

Breakfast had been a noisy affair, one Cedric wasn't used to, and after finishing off his seconds much to Hermione's own amusement he excused himself from the overcrowded table, and headed for Percy's old room, the room that would be his home for the next month.

He sighed heavily as he pushed open the rather annoyingly creaky door and into the strange environment, already he was beginning to miss his own bedroom at home. Dropping his bag onto the bed his eyes wondered around the room, the bed was positioned in the middle of the bedroom. Its back against the wall that had once been covered in many Hogwarts and Gryffindor memorabilia, to his left was the window that over looked the paddock, at least he was lucky enough to have a room with a view.

In the corner of the bedroom was a small wardrobe that had past its time. Next to that was a chest of draws and at the bottom of the bed was an old Hogwarts Trunk. Cedric smiled to himself his curiosity getting the better of him, as he jumped off the bed and walked to where the trunk sat. It was old like a lot of things in the Burrow, looking for the initials PW on one of the sides; he was surprised to see that Percy's initials weren't there but instead the initials WW. He frowned, the curiosity in him grew, and kneeling down in front of the chest he went to open it to find that the chest was locked.

Grabbing his wand from out of his sleeve he muttered a charm that would open the lock; he smiled as the lock sprang off and landed on the floor next to him. Putting his wand back up his sleeve, he opened the trunk, its hinges creaking with age.

"Merlin" he whispered surprised at what he saw in the age old trunk, it was covered not in Gryffindor memorabilia like he had thought, instead the trunk was decked out in everything and anything to do with the colours and memorabilia of his own house.

Whoever WW had been he or she had not been sorted into the house like their brothers, sister and parents. Of course he wanted to find out more as to whom this WW person was, and why he hadn't heard of him before. Everyone knew that every member of the Weasley household had been sorted into Gryffindor.

A small object at the bottom of the trunk caught his eye, curious he reached into the trunk, yet before he could grab the object, a soft knock on the door caused him to quickly return the trunk to its original state.

"Come in" he called making it look like he was unpacking his belongings,

"Hi" he looked up from his bag to see Hermione standing at the door; her hands full of extra blankets and pillows,

"Couldn't get enough of me at breakfast Granger?" he asked smugly, his flirting returning, Hermione rolled her eyes at him,

"Mrs Weasley told me to fetch these extra blankets and pillows up for you, she said that you'd need them tonight" she replied passing them to him. He grinned

"Thanks, oh and I arrived at 6 this morning" he replied causing her to look at him confused,

"I'm sorry?"

"Your question to me at breakfast, you asked what time I arrived and I just told you" he replied smiling smugly

"Oh right" she replied still slightly confused as she left him alone once more.

Oh yes he was definitely going to have an interesting summer.

* * *

_Reviews welcome_

* * *


	3. Nightmare revelations Part One

_**A Huge thank you to everyone who has added me to their faviouraites so far, I'm really pleased that you like the story, Chapter Three is split into two parts so be expected for more after this. **_

**Disclaimer...Again Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Ms J.K Rowling, I own nothing well apart from the wands and my DVD collection will that do?**

* * *

Chapter Three – Nightmare revelations

"_That's my boy...he killed my boy" The piercing cries of Amos Diggory tore through the silence, as everyone starred at the distraught father kneeling over his now dead son, Harry at his other side, _

"_It's my fault Mr Diggory, it's my fault that Cedric is dead" he sobbed, Hermione watched as Dumbledore freed Harry from Cedric's body, the old wizard paused holding a sobbing Harry at his side. _

"_We shall be holding a memorial for Mr Cedric Diggory in two days time, please everyone needs to attend, Miss Granger, in the mean time could you come with me" he spoke his voice was almost as a whisper but Hermione had heard. Nudging Ron in his side, she moved out of the crowed, all the while her eyes lingering on Cedric's dead body. _

_She slowly walked through the crowed and to where Dumbledore now stood with his back to them, _

"_Professor are you alright?" her voice quiet, as sobbing turned to laughter Hermione turned around to see the whole crowd laughing at her. Even Ron and Amos Diggory, were laughing at her, pointing at her, but it wasn't the laughter she was used to hearing, it was dark, cold and cruel.; their laughter soon turning into chants, chants of her name. The dark mark appeared over the maze sending a shiver down her spine. The chanting got louder and louder, when it stopped, and Dumbledore turned to face her but it wasn't Dumbledore it was the Dark Lord. She let out a piercing scream as she realised what was happening, her eyes flashed the crowed all their wands pointed towards her, and Voldomort smiled his own wand pointing at her. _

"_Avada..." _

A loud piercing scream filled the room, as Hermione woke from her nightmare her eyes darting around the room as she came to her senses. Ginny was already by her side, as were most of the Weasley household. She shook with fear; cold sweat had formed on her brow causing her hair to stick to her head.

"My goodness child, are you alright?" Mrs Weasley's concerned voice filled her ears, as she came to her side, feeling her head.

"I had...a...bit...of...a...night...mare" she replied her breathing still rapid from her dream, "Where's Cedric?" she asked not seeing him in the room, panic clear in her voice "Please Mrs Weasley where's Cedric?" she asked her voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm right here Granger" came his confused voice, she looked up from Mrs Weasley to see the young Hufflepuff standing next to Mr Weasley and Harry, all with the same confused look upon their faces.

"Bad dream" she mumbled suddenly feeling embarrassed that she had sounded so desperate to see him,

"No kidding" Ron muttered yawning "If it's alright with everyone else I'm heading back to bed" he huffed and turned to leave, Harry following, although his eyes were still on her as he left, she knew that once it was a more suitable time in the day they'd be having a very long talk. Mr and Mrs Weasley soon followed, as did the twins, leaving Hermione in the room alone with Cedric and Ginny.

"Ginny, I know that this is your room, but could you leave me and Cedric to talk in private, I'm sure he has some questions about my dream" she replied shuddering as the images of his dead body still vivid in her mind,

"Fine I'll take Percy's old room, Ced that ok?"

"Well I can't have you sleeping on the couch can I? Yeah go ahead and take the room" he replied smiling warmly. The two watched as Ginny gathered up her blanket and pillows and headed for Percy's old room, not before giving Hermione the same look Harry had given her. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow.

"So dreaming about me were you Granger?" Cedric asked his voice playful but still held a bit of confusion, Hermione sighed heavily as tears once again threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Something like that yeah" she replied sniffing, Cedric frowned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed,

"I'm right here Granger, I know we rarely talk in school and I'll admit this is a little wired but you can tell me what you dreamt" his voice soft,

"It was horrible" she muttered tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "I dreamt the Tournament had ended differently" she sniffed wiping the tears angrily from her cheeks,

"Different how?" he asked confusion clear in his voice. Hermione sighed heavily her breath shaky from her crying,

"I dreamt that you'd been killed, that Harry had dragged you from the maze. Everyone thought you were just playing along you know, but when your father saw Harry sobbing by your side, he knew, as did the rest" she sobbed, Cedric starred at her in shock, unable to believe that she could dream up such a thing. His heart felt constricted as he watched her continue to sob, in the very little time he'd come to know Hermione Granger, he had never seen her so venerable. He reached out, his hand brushing up against her wet cheek,

"I'm sorry...I...just...feel...like...a prat" she hiccupped, Cedric laughed warmly,

"You're not a prat Hermione" he brushed his thumb ever so lightly sending a shiver through them both, their eyes locking on each other. No matter how much Hermione wanted to turn from his gaze, she just couldn't bring herself to do so, something in that tender moment had changed the way she felt about Cedric Diggory, and she knew that he had felt it to. She pressed her cheek further into his hand and turned her head so her lips contacted with the rough skin which she kissed slightly. Cedric sighed heavily and closed his eyes, just feeling the sensation of her lips upon his skin, was mind blowing.

He hadn't realised that the space between them had closed, and he was no longer sat on the edge of the bed, his breathing had become increased and his palms sweaty,

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper, a smug smile formed on his lips and nodded.

"I'm sure Mrs M wouldn't mind, after all we don't want you waking the household again dreaming about me" she swatted him playfully on the arm. He got up off the bed, prepared to sleep in Ginny's own bed, but was surprised to see her tiny hand grab his arm stopping him going any further.

"With me please?" she pleaded her eyes watering with tears again, he nodded not wanting to say no, she moved up creating enough space for him to slip into. She should have felt awkward with Cedric slipping into bed with her as she barely knew him; however, she hadn't felt this comfortable in a long time.

She yawned, a soft smile on her face as Cedric turned to face her, his head rested on his hand, watching her as she got comfortable against him.

"Comfy Granger?" he whispered brushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear, she nodded against his chest,

"You know even though I should be feeling wired and uncomfortable right about now, I really don't" she mumbled yawning again. Cedric nodded in agreement,

"I know exactly what you mean Granger, you know I would never have looked at you last year the way I see you know. These past two weeks have been shall we say surprising," he replied not caring if she was awake or asleep "See me and Cho things haven't really worked out, and well we broke up just after the tournament, surprising huh?"" he asked with a small laugh he looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms, yet he still continued on regardless,

"I'm single again, getting used to it, but these past two weeks Granger, you are really something special. I never thought in a million years that I'd take a liking to you, but when I come to think about it, the little moment we had back there, well it just proved me wrong. Because Hermione Granger, I think I'm falling in love with you, and you want to know something else?" he asked to her sleeping form with a yawn "It scares the hell out of me"

* * *

Ron Weasley was really beginning to regret his parent's decision in letting Cedric Diggory stay with them over the summer. Ever since the Hufflepuff had arrived at the Burrow, Hermione had been spending rather a lot of time with him. Their first meeting at breakfast had been interesting, from his position at the table he watched as Cedric whispered something in her ear, Hermione in return had laughed at whatever he had said to her, causing Ron's blood to boil.

He couldn't understand where this sudden jealousy towards Cedric had come from but he had an inkling feeling that it had something to do with his, feelings towards Hermione; no matter how hard he tried to push them away they always found their way back to the surface.

He sighed heavily as he watched her sat under her favourite tree reading one of her books, Crookshanks playing with the long grass nearby. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to say something to her, but whenever he got any time alone with her Cedric always seemed to appear.

He kicked his trunk angry with himself for being so stupid, Hermione didn't even know about his feelings for her, Merlin they weren't even together, yet still he was jealous of the Hufflepuff seeker,

"Ron, you coming, were meeting Hermione down by the tree" Harry's voice brought him from his depression, he sighed heavily his eyes tarring away from where Hermione sat. He opened the door to his room, and was faced with Harry pacing the hallway,

"Ready?" Ron asked closing the door behind him; Harry nodded and headed down the stairs,

"Do you think she'll tell us about the dream?" Harry asked his voice a whisper,

"Well" Ron replied "She has agreed to speak with us, who knows you know how Hermione can be when it becomes personal" Harry nodded and ran his hand through his growing black locks,

"I'm just worried for her" Ron smiled sympathetically, and slapped his hand across his back

"You and me both mate, you and me both" Ron replied.

* * *

_Reviews Welcome, Part Two hopefully up by Wednesday :D_


End file.
